Almost every consumer electronics device available today can be controlled using a remote control technique. Examples of such devices are televisions, satellite receivers, air-conditioners, video recorders, tuners, personal computers, etc. Each such device is equipped with an interface receptive to control signals from a remote control unit, usually a hand-held unit with an array of buttons that can be pressed by a user according to the device setting to be adjusted. The device can react at any time to a signal sent by the remote control unit, even when in a ‘standby’ mode of operation.
For the remote control of a device, it is usual to incorporate an interface in the device for detecting electromagnetic radiation transmitted in a wireless manner by a remote control unit. Usually, a beam of infrared light, modulated according to the device setting to be adjusted, is generated by an infrared diode in the front of the remote control unit, and directed at the device being targeted. The device setting to be altered is determined at the receive side by demodulating the received signal. From the point of view of the user, remote controllable devices are convenient because they can be controlled by simply pressing a button on the remote control unit. The user can stay seated, for example, and turn the device on or off or select some setting on the device, simply by pressing buttons on the remote control unit.
Developments in the area of lighting have led to interesting new types of remotely controllable lighting arrangements for commercial use and in the home. An example is given by Philips “Living Colors” lamp, for home use, which can be easily controlled to provide different colours according to the user's wishes. Up until now, most prior art light sources or lamps are directly attached by means of a fitting to the mains power supply, and can be switched by a switch. Such a switch is usually mounted in the wall in the case of a ceiling lighting fixture, or in a cable attached to the device in the case of a reading light. The newer types of lighting arrangements are still connected to the mains power supply, but can be remotely controlled in the manner described above. However, it may be that the user still must switch the lighting arrangement at a mains switch to physically connect the lighting arrangement to the power supply.
It is an object of the invention to provide a more straightforward remote control technique.